A flexible substrate is used for connection between electronic circuits (Refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-238883). In the flexible substrate, a transmission line such as a coplanar line for transferring a high frequency signal is provided. The coplanar line is formed by a signal line and ground patterns located at either side of the signal line.